Magical Moments
by SakuraWillow
Summary: What if Bert didn't leave after dancing on the roof tops?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just playing with them, I'll bring them back in one piece, I promise!**

Mary put the kids to sleep and walked into her own room.

"Finally!" She sighed and fell into the arms of the man she had loved for so many years.

Bert caught her and kissed her with a fierce passion. It had been two years since he had seen her. He didn't mind waiting for her, he loved her more than anything. He knew she felt the same way. It was the curse of her magic that kept them from being married. Bert wanted to give her the world, and he could too. He was, after all, a very rich man. He spent his days doing odd jobs to keep him-self busy and having fun.

"Your filthy" Mary said as they broke the kiss.

"So are you my love" Bert said kissing her soot-covered nose. God he loved that nose, the way it perked up when she was happy, the way it fell when she was sad. He could tell just what she was feeling by just looking at her nose.

Mary laughed, "You know what a week from tomorrow is don't you?" She asked as she slipped his jacket off of his shoulders.

"If I remember correctly it will be your twenty-eighth birthday." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Will you be here so we can celebrate or will I have to be all alone again?"

"Bert, my twenty-eighth birthday is when the spell is broken. I will be free to do as I wish as soon as Big Ben chimes midnight." She said as a small tear rolled down her cheek. 

Bert stopped and looked into her crystal blue eyes. The day had finally come when the woman he loved would be free to do as she wished. Free to marry, free to love and free to have children of her own.

"Oh Mary," Bert crushed her to his body. The day they had waited for was about to come true. "We have to make plans, the wedding, the honeymoon, where we are going to live. Oh god my love! I don't think I have ever been this happy in all of my life!" Bert had taken to his proper voice instead of his usual cockney. She loved his voice, but he certainly made her laugh when the cockney was around.

Mary pulled from his embrace and tears were streaming down her face. All the love that she felt all these years she could finally express to him. The feeling of joy that gripped her was exhilarating. She wanted nothing more than to make love to the man standing before her. Slowly and a bit unsure of herself she undid the buttons of his shirt, gently placing kisses along his chest. Once the shirt was on the floor she reached for his belt. Suddenly he grabbed her hands and made her look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He never waned to force her into anything. The late night talks and make-out sessions had been perfectly fine with him. He could wait.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life" she said with deep emotion 'I love you Bert"

That's all Bert needed to hear. Quickly Mary was lifted into the air and placed on the bed. Bert's mouth descended on hers and their tongues intertwined. His hands made fast work of the blouse she had on. Unexpectedly she felt the cold air on her skin, she shivered a bit and Bert paused. The perfectly made bed hastily began to unmake it's self. Bert suddenly realized that they were floating. Just a few inches off of the bed, but enough for the covers to come down and back around the couple as they were gently placed back onto the sheets by some invisible force. Bert smiled and Mary winked at him.

"I'm going to miss that magic of yours." he said as he started kissing her again.

"Bert, just because the curse will be broken doesn't mean I will loose my magic." She said seductively

Bert smiled the biggest smile he had in years; life with Mary was going to be just as magical as she was. Suddenly the bed sheets came up over their heads and the bed was abruptly empty.

Jane slowly opened her eyes and listened carefully. She could have sworn she heard Bert in the next room, but it didn't sound like Bert he was talking normally, not with that thick accent that he had. And Mary Poppins was laughing! Jane listened intently hoping to hear what she had heard before, but there was only the soft snoring of her brother in the bed next to hers. 'I must have been dreaming' she thought and slowly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
